Memories
by Raxus Prime
Summary: Song-Yi shares her fondest memories of Do Min Joon with their daughter
1. Chapter 1 - Goodbye

Goodbye

Disclaimer: I own nothing from You Who Came From The Stars/My Love From The Stars

Cheon Song Yi found herself once again not being able to sleep so she wondered out onto her apartment balcony in the middle of the night. Even though a year had past, haunted memories of Do Min Joon still passed through her dreams when she closed her eyes. She tried to forget him but her love would not die even her brother and mother both told her to give up; Min Joon was never coming back. She remembered how they first met both taking the same elevator, how he totally embarrassed her in front of everyone in class and their sweet moments talking about how they going to have seven kids plus five dogs.

Where are you now?

Do you know my heart?

I miss you

She thought as she looked up at the night sky wondering if his life went back to normal once he reach his planet. she visited Jang Young Mok ( who she concidered to be Do Min Joon's father ) as much as her hectic schedule would allow. A couple of months ago though, he had taken ill and passed away but before hand, Young Mok called her to his deathbed to give her something of importance.

" Do you realize how much my friend loved you? Far more than you could imagine."

Song Yi nodded her head in agreement. " I already know abeoji."

Kang Young Mok handed her a piece of paper then replied " Except for the artifacts, he left you everything."

Song Yi didn't even open the folded paper and with tears streaming down her cheeks, she put her hand on his. " Abeoji, rest now I'll handle the rest."

With a nod, Kang Young Mok closed his eyes for eternity.

A sound came from the device sitting beside her on the balcony ledge which prompted her to go inside quickly. A few minutes later Song Yi returned outside holding a small bundle in her arms.

Even though we have said goodbye; someone wants to say hello.


	2. Chapter 2 - You're just like him

A/N: This chapter is going to be EU ( Extended Universe ) and AU ( Alternate Universe ) becuase its after episode 21 but another reality. I really loved this drama and I'm giong to miss Do Min Joon and Cheon Song Yi.

Mi Young in korean means beautiful, eternal

Chapter 2 - You're Just Like Him

As they ate dinner, Song Yi looked over at her perfectly beautiful but emotionally closed off daughter sitting beside her. Eighteen year old Do Mi Young had put up with all the staring and whispering all of her life which Song Yi felt bad for her in some respects. Her daughter inhereted some of her dad's abilities like his extra ordinary beauty, time stopping ( only for a few seconds ), levitating objects, super speed, and his disturbing calmness; Mi Young turned out to be the somewhat female version of Do Min Joon. She had to teach her daughter not use her abilities in public, even though people already knew about her dad.

Song Yi remembered when at age 13, Mi Young came to her asking who her father was.

She lay on the black, leather couch resting after a long day of filming and didn't here her daughter come in or sit on the love seat opposite of her. Only Mi Young's gentle voice brought her out of a sleepy state which she sat up seeing the girl staring down at her lap.

"Omma who is my appa? Is it true what people say about him abandoning us? That he's an alien?"

"Your appa's name Do Min Joon or that was his earth name and yes he is an alien from another planet. No he didn't abandon us but he had to go back or he would've died. I would rather him be on his planet alive than me mouring his death here."

" Do you have a picture of him? I just want to see his face please."

Song Yi clicked on the button bringing up the picture of her and her love. She handed the phone to her daughter who immdeately took it looking at the picture of the man she would never meet.

"Omma." Song Yi heard Mi Young's voice crack a little. "I miss appa even though I dont know him." She watched as two tears dropped on the phone's screen. Afterwards Mi Young never asked anymore about her dad.

Song Yi came out of her thoughts and mumbled "You're just like him."

Without even looking up, Mi Young replied, " I heard that omma."

"This kid..hearing stuff even when it's mumbled under their breath."

Song Yi couldn't help but smile as her daughter shook her head


	3. Chapter 3- How Your Appa Embarrassed Me

A/N: Thanks to everyone who stopped by to read my story! As always this chapter EU ( extended universe ) and AU ( alternate universe ).

Chapter 3 - How Your Appa Embarrassed Me

Song Yi stood at the kitchen island preparing breakfast while watching Mi Young sitting on the couch typing quickly on her computer.

"Are you by chance writing your term paper? I hope you are writing an original and not mashing things together. You could get in trouble like I did in college."

"Omma are you accusing me of plagiarism? As if I'd have to. When did you go to college?"

Song Yi giggled a little at her daughter's slightly offended tone. "Appa and I were in the same class together except he was the professor and I was the student."

"What happened?" asked a curious Mi Young.

"Well it started when I was getting ready for class..."

Song Yi stood perfectly still as the make-up artist could make her look beautiful. Her assistant at the time was only helping her out because of her heavy filming schedule, she had no time to write the paper so every one of her staff mashed things together for her to turn in.

"Noona here we put this together together by just mashing things together. Professor Do want know a thing."

"Are you sure he won't? I don't need the hassle right now."

"Dont worry."

Two Hours later Song Yi sat at her desk watching everyone turning in their paper. Even though as she walked up with confidence her paper would not be discovered, it happened. Professor Do pucked her paper opening it to read the contents in front of the entire class.

"Ms. Cheon Song Yi."

Song Yi stopped in her tracks; dread filling up my insides. "Yes?"

He stared down at the essasy for a few seconds flipping pages. "It seems like you don't know my class policies because you've not come to my class."

"What do you mean?" Song Yi laughed nervously as she turned around to face him.

Professor Do's face remained emotionless. "When you write essays in my class, you can not copy-and-paste or mash-up things,ever. But you did them all."

She felt her heart pounding with fear. "No it's not! I didn't do it!"

The last Song Yi remembered was the professor calling out all her mitsakes and thoroughly embarrassing her in front of the whole class. People around her were taking pictures, texting, and recording posting it on SNS for the world to see. Coming out her daze, she realized class had been dimissed. Song Yi took a seat at one of the tables in front of the classroom in humiliation. *********

"Wow omma that's harsh. I couldn't see reprimending a student in front of the entire class."

"Your appa did apologize much later and I forgave him. That same day led to another incident as well."

After the incident at college, Song Yi went to see the comic book store owner Hong. Once there they both retreated to the VIP section to eat ramyun, drink soju and talk about today's events. After a couple of hours, Song Yi drunkenly stumbled home somehow. she ended up in front of what she thought was her apartment trying to pass code but it seemed to not be the right one.

"No way! But why?!

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she slurred"Stay stay there and don't fall down."

She huffed as her hair falls. "You aren't going to listen to unnie? If you keep falling, I'll look like a ghost especially since I'm wearing white."

She punches the number in again with no success so Song Yil does the only thing left to do. She yells in a loud voice,"Open... sesame!"

Song Yi repeats the same action three more times until the door opens and she barges in.

"So you barged into appa's apartment? Was he mad?"

Song Yi giggled. "I have no idea because the next thing I remember is two male voices yelling. I sat up on the couch and told them to shut up I wad sleeping."

Mi Young looked at her watch. "Oh I have to go or I'll be late!" As she grabbed her things.

"You're not going to eat?"

"I can't I'll late omma! Plus I have to get my paper turned in today."

Song Yi put on her disappointed face."Can't even make time for your poor omma. I mean I did raise you and all."

Mi Young sighed but smiled a little knowing what her very good actress of a omma was doing; using the guilt trip. "I guess I could for a few minutes."

"Good! I'll give you a ride to school afterwards; it'll be fun!"

"Omma! I want to get I want to get there in one piece!"

As they sat down at the table, Song Yi replied, "Oh this kid! I should make you walk so you will be late for saying I'm a bad driver."

"Omma!"

Song Yi laughed.


	4. Chapter 4- Appedicitis

As always this chapter is EU ( Extended Universe ) after episode 21 and AU ( Alternate Universe ) another reality. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows, and favorites!

Chapter 4 – Appendicitis

Song Yi sat sat beside her daughter's bed waiting for her to wake from having surgery on her appendix reminding Song Yi of the time she woke up in the middle of the night in most horrible pain she experienced in her life.

_The sudden intense pain she felt earlier that day came back in full force. "Oww! Oh why does my stomach hurt so much?"_

_Song Yi started searching around her bed looking for her cellphone finding it sitting on table beside her and immediately dialed her assistant Brom._

"_Ah Brom.."_

"_Yes Noona?"_

"_Oh my stomach hurts so much right now in the lower right region. I can barely take it."_

_Brom sighed. "Last time, they said it was because of stress."_

_Song Yi became annoyed quickly. "Hey! Do you think I'm lying? It's different this time! Hurry and come!"_

"_Um..I can't noona. I'm at my dad's memorial service in Choongjoo; call 119."_

"_Look here you punk if I call 119, then those bothersome reporters are going to be everywhere!"_

"_Call your mother or do you want me to do it for you?"_

"_NO! Don't you dare call her! I'll take care of it myself!"_

_Song Yi crawled of bed in very intense pain by this point but as knew herself so well, she would not go out in public looking like absolute crap so she painfully dressed in her nicest outfit. A wave of pain hit as she did her make-up causing her to smear first her lipstick then her eyeliner. _

"_Ow, my stomach. Stay focused. I'm a star. I'm Asia's star."_

_She made her way to her closet to get her favorite high heels, the glittery, gray ones to wear. At the same time, her neighbor Do Min Joon came out of his apartment for some unknown reason, however, she was unaware he had been hearing her conversation the whole time. Song Yi knew she looked like a hunched over little, old lady coming out of her door at 2:00 a.m._

"_Excuse me. Where are going right now?"_

_Min Joon looked at the woman standing there suffering. "Me? I'm going to So Min University Hospital; that's nearby."_

"_At 2:00 a.m.?"_

"_I have some stuff to take care of that can't wait. Why do you need to go?"_

_Song Yi stared at the man for a second. "What do you think? I'm not standing here in pain for nothing so be nice and drop me off on your way."_

_Of course Min Joon helped her out to the car but Song Yi basically ignored him part of the way until she noticed the speed he was going. "Can't you go any faster?"_

"_Not unless you want to get there alive."_

"_At this rate I'll be dead before we get there with your slow driving!"_

Seeing Mi Young waking up brought Song Yi out of her thoughts and temper flared with the girl. "Why didn't you call immediately! You would've died if it hadn't been your uncle being home from college!"

Mi Young sniffed. "I'm sorry Omma. I thought I would just heal up really quick."

Song Yi softened her voice. "Do you know what kind of thoughts went through my head when your uncle called saying you were in the hospital? Now since you've had surgery, you should heal quickly."

"Omma I really am sorry for not calling you. I knew you were filming and I didn't want to make you leave and..."

"Hey! Do you think because I'm famous I don't put you first?! You should know better!"

Song Yi sighed knowing she was acting to upset again but she couldn't help it; her life would be nothing without her precious daughter. She sat down on the bed taking Mi Young in her arms reminded her of the time her dear mother burst into into her hospital room with reporters fake crying embarrassing her and her brother which ended in Song Yi yelling for her mom to get out of her room. Poor Min Joon stood there watching helplessly.

"When I had my surgery, Your appa brought me to the hospital or actually I asked because I had no other way unless I wanted reporters all over me," Song Yi snickered. "Do you know how much I wanted to kill your appa when he pressed on my side while relaying my symptoms and telling the first year to prep an operation room immediately. I vaguely remember the first year mumbling under his about there being too medical shows."

Mi Young giggled. "Omma was appa always like that? A know it all?"

"Oh yes! Sometimes it got annoying especially when he would try to insult me with outdated insults from the Joseon Age but I still loved him. Maybe one day you'll get to meet him of course I won't be here."

"Do you really think I'll live that long? I mean Four hundred years is a really long time."

"I have no doubt you will."


End file.
